Why did you disappear?
by NickyYowazzup07
Summary: So basically the story is about Gunther who is a certified dork with a bad hairstyle and glittery clothes. He wanted to go to school in California and met Rocky, she became his first love. Then, a misunderstanding caused them to lose contact when she moved back to Chicago. Gunther who was heartbroken transformed himself into a hunk in order to seek revenge.
1. Why did you disappear? part 1

**Okay so I got this story from an Asian drama (can't remember what the name is) but it has good story and I just want to make a fanfic just for RuntheRockerZ. I probably will just use Gunther and Rocky in this story, but who knows the other characters may show up. **

**So basically the story is about Gunther who is a certified dork with a bad hairstyle and glittery clothes. He wanted to go to school in California and met Raquel, she became his first love. Then, a misunderstanding caused them to lose contact when she moved back to Chicago. Gunther who was heartbroken transformed himself into a hunk in order to seek revenge. **

**By the way this is my very first Story so I don't think it will be that good.**

A rich dorky, unattractive seventeen year old kid, with a mushroom head and a bad taste in fashion, is slowly walking towards his car following his butler who was carrying his luggage. When suddenly a old hag started crying out his name and the other woman trying to pull her.

Gunther turned around holding his favourite pink stuff toy, Pink Panther. There was a sad look at his face whilst staring at the two women who started arguing with each other.

"Gunther…" the old woman cries again.

"Enough, Donna!" (Note I just made the character's name) the other woman telling the old hag to stop "He's going to school, not off to war! What's with the crying?! It's not like he is never coming back!"

"What are you talking about!" the old hag replying angrily "You're not allowed to jinx our Gunther". She started crying again "I… It's just that he's never been away from home for so long." She paused and thought about bad things that could happen to him.

The other woman started speaking after the old hag kept on wiping the tears from her eyes. "Its because of you he wants to leave this house, you know that?" The old hag stared at her furiously and she continued talking "You're too overprotective. Why else would he go off and study in LA?"

Old hag: "Nonsense, He's going off to school in LA because of you, tell him to be brave and strong. That's why he's going".

Other Woman: "It's because of me! Then what? You know what you've always followed him around. His classmates make fun of him, did you know that?"

Old hag: "Make fun of him for what?"

Other Woman: "About whether you're his mom or his grandma" she started laughing "Too funny"

**Gunther's POV**

This is my second oldest sister, Tinka (Might as well use Tinka). Married twice, divorce twice. On love, she's a romantic. She often says that girls are born to be in love. But too bad she never told me what guys where born for.

"Because of you" The old hag arguing back. As for the old lady, don't be shocked everyone. She's not my mother and definitely not my grandmother. She's … my Oldest Sister, Donna. She's taken care of me ever since I was little. I heard that my sister was going to get married when she was 30 but because Mom and Dad passed away at that time, they handed my care to my sister, so shes never been married even until now…

The two started bickering with each other again.

"Enough! Stop arguing" I started shouting at them "I'm going to miss my flight"

So what if you miss it?" My oldest sister asked "If you can't make it, then don't go.

I stared at her and said no and gave my final speech "Thank you everyone for these 17 years of care. I'm… leaving."

The maids and butlers who was standing at my left and my right bowed and said farewell to me. "Young Master, please take care of yourself." I made a wave goodbye using my Pink Panther. Then I rushed into the car because I know my eldest sister will do anything to stop me.

She quickly run towards me and Tinka is trying to stop her from doing so. As the butler opened the door for my car I quickly closed it as fast as I could and I am off.

"I'm Gunther Hessenheffer. I grew up in this mansion, I've never left this place and never left my sisters. Goodbye, my home. Goodbye my most beloved family. Bye Bye." And I started dozing off

"Guuuuuntheerrrrrrr…."

Wait a sec… Why does it feel strange?

"Guuuuuntheerrrrrrr…." I heard my name again

"Shouldn't I be on the plane already? Why am I still in the car?" I asked myself.

"Guuuuuntheerrrrrrr….Guuuuuntheerrrrrrr…."

I looked and saw my oldest sister running towards the car. "This isn't real! This is a nightmare. Wake up, wake up!" I slapped myself.

"Drive faster!" I shouted at the driver.

Then suddenly I saw a Tazmanian who looks exactly like my sister running towards my car again and she quickly stand in front of the moving car. She quickly took out her purse from her pocket and said "I'll go to LA with you".

"Nooooo" I cried inside my head "This.. is my family. The family I can never get away from.

* * *

**This is just the introduction of the story and I will be updating some more.**

**I know it isn't good but don't worry I'll make it better in the other parts/chapter.**


	2. Why did you disappear? part 2 Airport

**At the airport**

**Gunther's POV**

I'm here at the airport with my oldest sister. Why is she always doing this to me, I can't say anything to her because she's older than me and even if I told her I can take care of myself she won't ever listen. I sighed whilst sitting on the seat.

"Sit here and I'll go check in" she told me.

I couldn't even look at her and I rudely talk to her and said "I don't ever get to check in on my own."

"Your legs will get sore from walking around the airport. If anything happens to your legs, how will I ever make it up to our late father?" Here she goes again.

"But our late father didn't say you had to help me check in" I looked up and saw her making the pity look which I couldn't stand, "All right I'll sit here." And then she walked away carrying my luggage.

My dad was 60 when I was born. Their only son, so everyone holds me in the palms of their hands, protecting me. They don't let me do anything. So I don't really know how to do anything, that's why I want to go to school in LA. Wait until I go to school in LA heeheeeheee I'll be free!

I am so happy that I started tossing my Pink Panther into the air. When suddenly a sweet gentle and the most beautiful voice I have ever heard started reading a poem. I stopped and looked behind me, and I saw some girl with a curly brunette hair sitting back to back at me reading her book out loud with some old man sitting beside her. I listened to her as she read out

"How you would chance upon me in this most beautiful moment. For this I have prayed to the heavens for 500 years," I started imagining myself in the story "prayed for our earthly fate. The Heavens destined me as a tree, rooted beside the road on which you walk. In the sunlight, cautiously flowers abloom. Each blossom, the hope of my past lives. As you draw near, listen carefully. Those shivering leaves are the fervour of my anticipation and as you finally walk by without regard, behind you there falls. Friend, those aren't flower petals, it is my withered heart. "

Then "Gunther" my sister disgustedly calls my name "Here's your boarding pass. Let's go."

I stood up and followed my sister and tried to look at the girls face but I couldn't get a chance as someone bumped into me. I apologized to the person and my sister came rushing in "Are you okay, Is your head okay?"

"I'm fine"

"If anything happens to your head, how would I make it up to our father?"

"I already said I'm fine!" and then she made that face once again "All right! I'm really fine though… Don't worry."

**No one's POV**

"This is my late wife's favourite poem. Thank you for reading it to me." The old man said to the girl with the beautiful voice.

"You're welcome" the brunette said as she took off, but she quickly stopped as she found Gunther's ticket. "What idiot would lose their boarding pass?" She glanced at the holders name "Gunther Hessenheffer."

**Gunther's POV**

As we walking towards the departures gate my sister asked for my boarding pass, so I handed her all of my stuff. She quickly looked for it and said "Where's your boarding pass?"

I hesitated and replied "I dropped it"

"Where did you drop it?"

"I think it was by the tree."

My sister confusedly said "Where are the trees in the airport?"

Once again I hesitated "It's…"

Then a passenger report was announced "_Passenger for American Airlines Flight 327 departing to Los Angeles, California, Gunther Hessenheffer. Your boarding pass is at the service desk. Please come and pick it up."_

We quickly went to the service desk and get my boarding pass, which my sister won't let me hold anymore.

"Leave it with me. Later you'll hold it and lose it again." She shouted at me and the she said "Why is there a note here?" So I quickly grab my ticket and read what was written on the note which clearly said "STUPID".

**No one's POV**

Back to when the brunette gave the boarding pass to the service desk she asked the receptionist "Do you have post-its?" and wrote the note.

**Gunther's POV**

"Who left this?" my sister asked

"The lady that found the boarding pass stuck it on" the receptionist said.

"Stupid? Am I really stupid?" I asked my sister

"Why would you be stupid?"

"You're not lying?"

"Gunther, Are you sure you can live by yourself out there?" she asked me

And I nodded "I can I won't let anyone call me stupid anymore" and then I through the note.

Now off to LA


	3. Why did you disappear? part 3

**Third Chapter Sixth Form College**

**I'm going to make my story like a script as there's a lot of dialogues in my story.**

* * *

Gunther and his sister, Donna, have reached Gunther's secondary school / college.

**I live in UK so I don't really know any high school/college in Los Angeles and I also don't know if there is any high school that is combined with a 6 form/college. My school have nursery to primary to secondary and to sixth form. And I'm using UK style rather than American way because I get confused on whether Gunther should be in high school or college. Anyways back to the story. **

**Donna: **The environment at this school is nice

Gunther just nodded and said "bye bye"

**Donna: **hey, what bye bye?

**Gunther: **Didn't you say that when I got here you'd go back?

**Donna: **I can't. I have to take you to registration first and then to the dorm so I'll be at ease.

(Gunther sighed)

**Gunther: **I'm not a child. What college student has their parents take them to register?

**Donna: **You were able to lose your boarding pass so how can I be sure you won't get yourself lost?

**Gunther:** Hoh

Gunther who was so irritated at his sister stomped his feet on the ground

**Donna: **What are you "hoh"ing about?

**Gunther: **Hoh Hoh Hoh

Gunther shouted repeatedly to his sister and Donna who doesn't know what to do just grab the handle of the luggage

**Donna: **Let's go

As his sister quickly walk away from the scene Gunther jogged and grab his luggage aggressively away from his sister. The crowd were looking at them but mind their own business.

**At the registration room**

**Gunther's POV**

No matter what I need to make my sister go away "Sis, over there" I pointed behind her. When she looked away and I sneaked away as fast I could. I ducked down so that she won't see me from this huge crowd. I finally got into the registration desk and I looked through my name, when the member of staff asked for my name. So I said "I'm Gunther…" but I heard someone says "Gerald Alexander". I looked up and see my sister who was standing behind me.

"What's Gerald Alexander?" I asked my sister but she ignored me and she once again told the member of staff that my name is "Gerald Alexander". The staff flipped the pages of the registration book and I can't believe that I am registered as somebody else name. He gave my sister a copy of my form and I asked once more why she changed my name, but I once again got ignored.

**Outside the room**

"Wait a sec sis" I grabbed her arm "Why am I Gerald Alexander?" I asked her again. She looked around and whispered to me that "Our family is rich. What if people at school find out and do something to you? I'm afraid"

How many times do I need to get protected? "Here you go again, you're going to say that we're really rich and I'm the only son and if other people have ulterior motives. What would we do?"

"Right, shhh" she made a gesture.

"I didn't want bodyguards around to and from school taking me everywhere in luxury cars. That's why I came here for school" I angrily said my point.

"That's why I used a fake name to register. Just remember that we're really, really poor and you'll be safe." She was trying to hide my identity.

"I didn't take your money this time and I don't use credit cards I'm using money that I've saved since I was little." I looked at her eyes and I know she was upset so I added "Acting poor isn't a problem, but why a fake name?"

"Just put your mind at ease" she hit my arm gently "since you said you wanted to go to school in California, I already registered with a fake name. Just remember one thing. Our family is very, very poor and you're Gerald Alexander."

I sighed again and asked why she chose that name it sounds like I'm an American football player.

"Did you forget?" she asked me. Now I remembered now my mum's father who gave me my Pink Panther is called Gerald Alexander. I pointed at my stuff toy "him.."

"Don't you remember you and grandpa kept on singing DaLang, DaLang, DaLang, DaLang" she reminded me. She is so embarrassing people are staring at us. "Why do you still remember that?" I asked.

"Of course I remember, and it looks like you remembered too"

"I've forgotten" I denied

"Yeah right, you're just embarrassed"

Then we started doing the "hoh", she kept on laughing at me so I left her alone by herself. When suddenly I bumped into …

"Sorry, sorry" I apologised and reach down for her books that she dropped on the ground. I accidentally grabbed her hands instead of the books. What is this electricity feeling? I looked up slowly and saw this gorgeous red headed girl smiling at me. I can't stop staring at her, it's like the world stopped and it's like heaven WOW. I quickly released her hands "Sorry".

"It's alright" she acknowledge my apology, "Are you a newly registered student?"

"I'm a transfer student" I replied

"Hello, I'm Cece Jones"

"Hi, I'm Gunther…"

My sister coughed and I looked behind me "I'm Gerald"

"You're so amusing" she giggled "Have you chosen a club yet?"

"Club?" I asked

"I'm from the dance club, you're welcome to join"

"Dance club?"

"Yeah, can you dance?"

"Dance?" I asked once more

She nodded and my sister hummed "DaLang, DaLang, DaLang…" I just smiled at Cece.

"If you can't dance, it's all right. I'll be waiting for you at the club" she then walked away.

I stared at her, I think I fell in love at first sight. Then suddenly my sister ruined the mood when she blocked my view.

* * *

**My story is just getting started **

**Please review and tell me what you think needs to be improved**

**Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
